Vol 1 - The Lily
by MoonLightLoveStar
Summary: She knows what's going on in Karakura Town. She knows about the mysterious Hollow attacks, but her presence is unknown until one night. Along with what happens that night, she brings a change in the history of Shinigamis, Quincies, and another group. Will she be able to keep herself a secret after that fateful night? (Hope you like it!) ( * 3 * ) d-.-b :)


A/N: Ok, to keep you guys from getting confused, the main character doesn't know who Uryu, Orihime, Ichigo, Chad and Rukia are and these five don't know who she is… until the next chapter.

* * *

"Ichigo, this way!" Rukia yelled. She, then, stopped abruptly. "It's – it's gone… again…"

"Again!" Ichigo said, shocked.

"Isn't that the fifth one today?" Orihime asked.

"Yep…" Chad answered.

"Hey, you!" Uryu shouted. I turned around and tilted my head a little to the right. I popped some hard candy into my mouth.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" I questioned. He ran up to me, panting a little.

"Have you seen… no… do you know what a Hollow is?" He looked straight into my eyes. _He'll be able to tell if I'm lying, but it won't hurt. _

"I'm sorry? Did ask me what a Hollow is?" I look at him with a puzzled expression. A girl runs up to him from behind. I look behind her without anyone noticing. There were three others standing a few yards away. _Hm… it's them alright. These are the people who get rid of those Hollows. Well, it'll be fun to toy with them._

"Sorry about bothering you. He doesn't know half the things he blurts out. Let's go," she said, tugging on his arm. They turn around and head towards the other district. I let out a little bit of my spiritual energy to see if they would notice.

I start walking to my house the moment they notice a difference. "Did you feel that? It came from behind us." Uryu muttered.

"That's impossible!" Ichigo yelled. "There was only that girl and she didn't even what a damn Hollow is!"

"What if she's lying?" Rukia suggested.

"But, how often do we find people like us, Rukia?" Orihime related.

"She's right," Chad responded. They left the district minutes later. I decided to head my own way. I got home about a half hour later, getting some grocery on the way. I started to cook the next day's lunch after I showered.

The next few days went by fairly similarly. They were left confused. Some days I would be a little too slow to get away so I'd have to hide. Eventually, one of them started to catch up on my act.

One day, I decided to go home the opposite way. As I headed home, I bumped into the guy who wears glasses. "Oh, hello."

"Hi," he said, adjusting his glasses. "I never got your name."

"My name? Well… I never got yours," I remarked. I started to walk home.

"I'll drop you off at home, and I'm Uryu… Ishida…" he told me.

"Nice to meet you, Uryu. I'm Shirayuri. You can call me Shira or Yuri," I smiled, "and I guess I wouldn't mind some company home."

"Well, then," he smirked, "Your family name?"

I walked up to him. I stood on my toes and whispered, "I know why you're really here. You're just trying to start a conversation. You, actually, want to know more about me, don't you, _Mr. I-shi-da_?"

He looked pretty stunned as we started to walk towards my house. "So… since you know my intentions, why don't you tell me… about yourself? Like what powers you have?"

"It'll take more than asking me questions for you to know about me," I muttered, "plus, what is there to know about me. You'll figure it out soon."

"There's a lot to know about you!" he argued. I stop where we are and get out my house key. "Oh, we're here already?"

"No, I'm just not sure if I should let you know where I live so see you and don't bother to tell anyone about me. They won't believe you." I added. "In the meantime, see you around!" I left without a second's notice, keeping him busy with thoughts if he should or shouldn't tell the others.

I get home like usual and continue with my everyday routine.

A few weeks later, a massive Hollow attack happened. There were plenty that kept me busy in my neighborhood. I got rid of the weaker Hollows in no time. I could feel a stronger spiritual pressure near me, but I couldn't pinpoint where it was.

Then, I felt a small pull inside me and it got stronger every minute. Before I realized it was my soul being pulled towards the source, it was too late. My body fell limp to the ground with my beautiful sword, glistening in the dim light.

The tug got stronger as it led me down an isolated street. There I met the Hollow that I couldn't locate. I observed the way he pulled me towards him, with slow, steady movements. He made sure precisely to place his spiritual pressure everywhere.

"You're a weakling!" he shouted. "Well, since you won't do me any good and… you're also attached to your body."

"Obviously…" I retorted.

"Quiet!" he yelled. "Since you're not worth eating, I'll cut your chain and soon you'll become one of us."

"Wait… what?!" It was too late. The chain that connected me to my body was cut. Pain surged through my entire body, and the breaking of the chain echoed through the street.

I stumbled to where my body was lying. I tried to figure out a way to get in my body and fight the Hollows that started to surround. More came as my spiritual pressure increase and decreased. I let out a painful cry.

I fell to my knees, holding on to the chain that was shrinking minute by minute. I fell to my back. _What a wonderful… way… to… die… _

Two guys rushed by my side. One had his back to me while the other kneeled by my side. I saw his red hair. "I… know you…" I mumbled.

"Get her out of here!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I smiled at his voice. It soothed me inside out. "I'll get her body and her… sword?"

"It's a –" I was cut off with a hand. He put one arm under my knees and the other under my back. He took me to a safer area and propped me up against a chimney. I blinked away the blurry vision.

He had a big smile on his face when I looked at him. I painfully smiled at him. He let out a sad sigh and said, "Right now, you need to enter that hidden world of yours and find your powers. When you do, unleash them and you'll become like me. Got it?"

"But, why?" I croaked. "How do I even get there?" I looked at him. He put two fingers on my forehead.

"I'll help you this time, but after that it's up to you when you want release Shikai and hopefully – eventually – Bankai," he added, "and sorry because it might hurt." He knocked me unconscious.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a sparkling rainbow sky that lightened and darkened as if it were night or day. I leaned against what looked like a tropical tree. I looked around my surroundings and saw that this place was split into five different sections.

The first one I saw was there were plants everywhere so I assumed it dealt with earth; then came emptiness but there was a lot of air pressure so that I guessed was wind; after that there was a calm ocean which must represent water; there a blazing forest meaning fire; the final one couldn't even be described of its beauty and only spirituality would resemble that.

"Idiot…" I heard a male's voice say.

"I'm not an idiot," I muttered, "so, don't call me that!" Now, there was a frown on my face. The chain was past my knees. "Oh, shit…"

"You better hurry and eat the fruit," he said.

"Where is it? And why should I?" I remarked. Just as I finished my sentence, a fruit fell from the tropical tree and I caught it. The fruit changed colors differing from neon bright to dark and dull.

"Just eat it."

"It… it changes colors!"

"Just… Eat… It…" From the way he was talking, it sounded like he was getting frustrated with me. Not only that, but the chain was shrinking faster than before. It was a little below my elbow.

I hesitantly took a bite out of the color-changing fruit. The air around me started to whirl faster and faster so I was forced to shut my eyes.

When I reopened them, I standing on the edge of the roof in a black robe with a new katana attached to my back. It was kept together with a golden chain attached by a flower pin in the middle of my chest, coming from my right shoulder to the left side of my waist. My hair was up in a long braid with a purple tiger lily at the start of the braid and the end.


End file.
